


a good idea

by TemporaryDysphoria



Category: Lupin III
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex on the couch babyyyyy, Trans Character, Trans Jigen, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TemporaryDysphoria/pseuds/TemporaryDysphoria
Summary: “Anyway, about this idea,” Lupin’s murmuring into the side of his neck now, lips skittering over the border of his beard that he needs to trim but hasn’t been bothered too, “I had a really nice dream.”“They’re called wet dreams Lupin; you should have had them since you were a teenager.”
Relationships: Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III
Comments: 8
Kudos: 104





	a good idea

**Author's Note:**

> the boys fuck on the couch. i was gripped by a mighty need to create more trans jigen content. you are all welcome.

Jigen is comfortable. He’s got the essentials (booze, cigarettes) close to hand, no one is about to complain about his feet on the coffee table, the horses are on television, and Lupin is _finally_ sleeping after 3 days of being awake, working on schematics. Things are good.

Hell, things are better than good.

Things are _fine._

At least, they _were_ fine until he hears a distinct thud from the bedroom. He checks his watch, Lupin’s been out for around 6 hours so far - it probably is time for him to go and piss, or something of that nature. Movement from down the hallway confirms his suspicions. A door swings open, then shut again. Jigen slides his hat further down his forehead. It’s not that he doesn’t feel like socialising, but Lupin _really_ does need to rest at this point, and anything getting in the way of that will not be working in Jigen’s favour.

An upbeat whistle starts to make its way down the hallway. Jigen groans inwardly. The thief is going to be _so_ cranky in about 3 hours.

The back of the sofa shifts as two elbows lean into it. Jigen’s hat falls onto his stomach courtesy of two large hands upending it.

“Oh Jii-gen.”

He cocks an eye open and comes face to face with the aforementioned, sleep deprived thief.

“You’re supposed to be sleeping.”

Lupin’s face splits into a wide grin and he leans forward, pursing his lips into an overexaggerated pout.

“I _will_ ,” he singsongs, “I just want to kiss my lovely partner first.”

Jigen ‘harrumphs’ gruffly. It doesn’t change the thief’s expression.

“I’ve been smoking.” He warns, but that doesn’t work either, so he acquiesces Lupin with a quick peck, before sinking back down into the sofa.

“I had an idea,” Lupin is saying, as he swans his way around so that he can take his usual spot beside the gunman.

“You were supposed to be getting some rest,” Jigen says warily, watching as the thief takes a sip of his bourbon, before leaning back and spreading his legs out wide in a long stretch.

“Technically, I was.” Lupin pulls gently at the elbow of Jigen’s jacket, “take that off. Come and cuddle me.”

_Absolutely insatiable._

Nevertheless, Jigen shrugs out of the suit jacket and does as Lupin says, leaning back onto the thief’s chest. It hasn’t been often that they’ve had the chance to be alone together in the last few months. Things have been busy, and no one feels like romance when they’re jet-lagged.

“Anyway, about this idea,” Lupin’s murmuring into the side of his neck now, lips skittering over the border of his beard that he needs to trim but hasn’t been bothered too, “I had a _really_ nice dream.”

“They’re called wet dreams Lupin; you should have had them since you were a teenager.”

Lupin giggles, and the air feels funny against the skin of Jigen’s neck, puffing underneath his collar. A sly hand slides around the gunman’s front, loosening his tie and skilfully opening the top few buttons of his dress shirt.

“I know that, but this was _very_ specific, and it gave me a very good idea.”

Jigen hums, not entirely sold (he _was_ very comfortable after all, and sex took _a lot_ of work).

“It better require next to zero effort on my behalf then,” he grumbles, leaning his head back so that Lupin has better access to that spot underneath his ear that gives him full body shivers when it’s nibbled at _just so_ , “I was comfy y’know.”

Lupin grins against skin and Jigen can feel his teeth.

“Don’t you worry, you won’t have to do a single thing.”

“Hmmm, now I’m interested.”

Lupin’s free hand settles loosely against Jigen’s belt buckle, lithe fingers tapping it gently. Jigen shifts a little – no point in not being comfortable for this either, especially if he was being promised minimal effort.

“A’ight, tell me then, what’s your fancy idea?”

Lupin hums as he undoes more of Jigen’s buttons, exposing his chest and stomach to warm air.

“We-ell,” he starts, dragging the word out to about three syllables, “my dream started with us sitting like this, all cozy, and close. I’d give you a nice long kiss – “

He punctuated his words with kisses. One on a newly exposed shoulder, one on a sensitive pulse point, and finally, one against lips. It had been some time, Jigen mused, since they’ve even kissed like this. Like they weren’t on a time limit, and didn’t have somewhere to be ten minutes ago. It stirs something deep in his belly. It was almost like a whole new experience, tentatively exploring a place he hadn’t visited for months.

Lupin continues to murmur against his lips, stoking the flames ever so slightly, “I’d let my hands wander; you know how much I love to feel you under my fingers.”

True to his word, his hands certainly are wandering, Jigen shivers as they make their way down. They squeeze at the soft parts of his abdomen, slide underneath the waistband of his pants to thumb at hipbones.

“If you want these,” Jigen taps his thigh for attention, “off, you better say so now before I can’t be bothered.”

Lupin hums, considering. He slides big hands along Jigen’s thighs, cups his crotch experimentally and squeezes, making the gunman twitch in his grasp.

“What kind of underwear are you wearing?”

Jigen snorts, “Very romantic.”

Lupin just grins widely and kisses him firmly, “Answer the question.”

“Boxers.”

“Buttons? Flap? Can I get to you easily?”

Jigen has to think for a moment there, “They’re stretchy, you’ll be fine.”

Lupin squeezes his crotch again with a pleased noise. “Good. Very good.”

“Fits in with your wet dream then?”

“Don’t call it that, that’s for fucking.” Lupin huffs, and slides his hand up to toy with Jigen’s belt buckle.

Jigen chuckles, “Is that not where this is going?”

The thief nuzzles into Jigen’s neck, licking and sending spikes of arousal all the way down his spine, “Not really, this is going to end up with you coming, and me being very pleased with myself.”

Slightly out of character, but Jigen wasn’t going to turn down an orgasm when it was being presented to him on a silver platter.

“Tell me more.”

Jigen’s buckle comes undone with a clink, and the sounds of his zipper seems so much more erotic when it’s accompanied by Lupin’s mouth attached to his neck, and the TV barely audible in the background.

“I’ve got you between my legs, just where I want you.”

Lupin peers over Jigen’s shoulder as his hands press firmly against his crotch, sliding the fabric itself between the folds of his labia so that his hardening clit is firmly visibly under the thin cloth.

“I tease you like this a little, get you nice and aching,” fingers brush over Jigen’s clit with just enough pressure to make him want to buck up into that hand, “maybe, dip inside for just a taste.”

True to his word Lupin slides his hand under elastic and tilts a single finger between the waiting folds. If Jigen wasn’t on board before, he certainly was after seeing Lupin pull his finger out and slide it promptly into his mouth with the face of a man who’s just tasted a local delicacy.

“And then,” he continues, going back to rubbing Jigen’s clit softly through the fabric of his underwear, “when I’ve got you nice and relaxed and ready, I’ll bring out my secret weapon.”

“A sleeping mask?” Jigen quips, earning himself a crotch squeeze as Lupin pouts over his shoulder.

“I’m trying to be nice, you absolute menace.”

Jigen grins and kisses the parts of Lupin’s neck that he can reach. He bucks up minutely into his waiting hand as well for good measure, “I’m sorry, please carry on.”

The hand disappears and Jigen waits. Lupin is obviously enjoying this just as much as he is, if the hardness pressing into his back is anything to go by. A quick rummage through a pocket later and Lupin grins triumphantly, twirling a small silver bullet between his fingers. He presses the end and it starts to buzz, the low whirring noise blending in effortlessly with the background noise of the TV.

“We’ll start nice and slow,” he murmurs, dragging the vibrator down Jigen’s chest, over his stomach, “We’ve got time after all.”

Jigen bites back a soft yelp when the bullet reaches his clit, even through the fabric the vibration is strong. Lupin drags it slowly up and down his length, through his folds and back again, never staying put in one spot for too long.

  
“You might not have that much time,” Jigen admits after Lupin makes another pass around the head of his clit, “M’pretty wound up.”

That gets a pleased chuckle out of the thief, who takes the opportunity to press the top of the vibrator again, upping the speed just slightly.

“I’m a generous man,” he says, kissing his way up Jigen’s neck and no doubt trying to leave bruises for Fujiko to laugh at later, “I won’t limit you to just _one_ orgasm.”

The vibrator sends ripples all the way through Jigen’s abdomen. He fights the urge to grab Lupin’s hand and hold it in place until he comes, he’s really not that far off after all. The thief still insists on running it slowly but surely around him, getting him so close, yet so far at the same time.

He’s teetering, and Jigen is by all means a patient man – at least, he is until he’s close to orgasm.

“More.” He grunts, leaning his hips up, trying to get more leverage only to have them pressed back down by Lupin’s other hand.

Lupin doesn’t say anything, but he does jump the vibrator up another notch before returning it to its previous path. Jigen cranes his neck back, pressing into the thief even as he tries to chase the feeling of the vibrator as it slides away from his throbbing clit.

“Are you going to come for me Jigen?” the thief murmurs against his ear. Jigen can feel the words rumbling about in his chest, can feel the dick against his back twitch as the words are said.

He tries to answer but has to grit the words out between passes, “I will if you just…stop…moving it.”

Lupin chuckles, and Jigen feels the movement through his whole body. He clenches his fists and unclenches them, so close yet so far. He can feel his toes starting to curl of their own accord, Lupin is slowing down now, spending more and more time with the vibrator pressed against his traitorous clit.

He’s so close. He just needs. _A little more._

“Come on Jigen,” Lupin says breathlessly, “Come on.”

Jigen’s whole body tenses as he reaches the peak, he comes with a groan, riding out the contractions and twitching against the pressure of the vibrator still pressed against him through fabric. Lupin presses open mouthed kisses against his shoulder, murmuring sweet nothings as he does so.

He’s still twitching as Lupin finally takes the bullet aside, switching it off, leaving it to lie against Jigen’s hip. He tilts Jigen’s head with his hand and captures the gunman’s mouth in a long kiss, an awkward angle, but full of passion nonetheless.

“Did that live up to your wet dream?” Jigen mutters when they break apart.

Lupin hums, his erection somehow more noticeable now against Jigen’s back than it was before. He picks up the vibrator and twirls it between his fingers. 

“Almost. You _did_ come, and I _am_ very pleased with myself. But I do remember promising you more than one orgasm.”

Jigen shudders at the leery tone, he’s still barely come down from the first one – but the promise of more has him feeling decidedly more excited than he’d anticipated.

“You did promise,” he says, as Lupin starts to rub him gently, careful to avoid directly overstimulating him.

“I did.”

It’s hard to gauge time when he’s in the afterglow. Lupin dips fingers slick with spit under the waistband of his underwear, sliding into him softly until he has the gunman rutting against him once more. He pulls his fingers out and grins as he picks up the vibrator again, now turned back to its lowest setting.

“We’ll start nice and slow,” he murmurs.


End file.
